Pewien człowiek i skrzynia pełna marionetek
Pewien człowiek i skrzynia pełna marionetek (ang. One Man, and a Crate of Puppets) - jest to oficjalny Falloutowy komiks napisany przez Jerry'ego Holkins (aka Tycho Brahe), zilustrowany przez Mike'a Krahulik (aka John Gabriel) i współtworzony przez Emila Pagliarulo, twórcę Fallout 3. W lipcu 2008, komiks pojawił się na oficjalnej stronie Fallout 3. Opowiada on o historii Puppet Mana z Krypty 77 i jego skrzyni z zabawkami. Fabuła Fragment: Krypta 77 Podczas pierwszych miesięcy, mieszkaniec Krypty 77 przeszedł przez początkową fazę paniki i depresję spowodowaną przez samotne zamknięcie w Krypcie, podczas gdy na zewnątrz świat się kończył. Przez rok, 3 miesiące i 12 dni od zamknięcia nie otwierał skrzyni z kukiełkami. Po jej otwarciu, zainteresował się szczególnie kukiełką psa (którą nazywał Reverend Hound), króla i babci. Dawały mu na jakiś czas zajęcie oraz towarzystwo, dopóki nie znalazł kukiełki Vault Boy, którą przeoczył wcześniej. Ta kukiełka wydawała się posiadać swój własny rozum oraz potrafiła mówić, w przeciwieństwie do innych zabawek. Nie jest pewne czy naprawdę posiadała swoją własną (złą) świadomość, czy był to kolejny symptom zmierzający ku szaleństwu. Pewnej nocy, król - jedna z marionetek - zostaje znaleziona "martwa". Kiedy mieszkaniec Krypty 77 staje twarzą w twarz z podejrzanym, ten oznajmia mu, że jest to ich wspólne dzieło i muszą uciekać zanim Reverend Hound przyjdzie po nich. Tej samej nocy otwiera wrota Krypty, gdzie zobaczythumbł jak olbrzymi Radskorpion trzyma samochody w szczypcach. Postanawia, że powinni wrócić i zastanowić się nad planem. W końcu udaje mu się opuścić swoje dotychczasowe schronienie. Na zewnątrz zaprzyjaźnia się z ogromną mrówką (nazywaną Mr. Pinch), którą bierze na swojego wierzchowca.Przemierzając pustkowia spotyka Ghoula (prawdopodobnie z Nekropolis, gdyż nosi strzępy kombinezonu z Krypty), z którym rozmawia o swoim życiu w Krypcie. Pewnego dnia zostaje złapany przez łowców niewolników. Zastanawiają się czy lepiej zrobić z niego niewolnika, czy kolację. Ten jednak próbuje ich ostrzec, że jego kukiełka jest szalonym zabójcą, jednak łowcy niewolników nie słuchają go. Jeszcze tej nocy, ostrzeżenie urzeczywistnia się. Obóz łowców niewolników zostaje zniszczony, a na zgliszczach widać pokrytą krwią postać mieszkańca krypty oraz jego marionetkę. Komiks kończy się podsumowaniem, że Krypta 77 nie okazała się zbyt dobra, przypominając czytelnikowi, że "Krypty nigdy nie miały ocalić kogokolwiek". Nawiązania *W barakach bandytów w Paradise Falls można znaleźć Kombinezon z Krypty 77 i holotaśme ('Spalcie ten przeklęty kombinezon') opowiadającą przygodę Puppet Man'a. Zapis na holodysku: Mówiłem, kurwa, nie mam pojęcia, skąd się to wzięło. Ale chłopaki srają po gaciach. Jest taka historia z dawnych czasów, o nieznajomym bez imienia. Po prostu... pozbądź się tego gówna. Nic dobrego z tego nie będzie. A poza tym, jeśli to... jego... to może po to wrócić. Kapewu?. Postacie * Puppet Man * Vault Boy Puppet * Inne pacynki: The King, Grandma, Reverend Hound * Wielki radskorpion * Mr. Pinch, przyjazna, wielka mrówka * Jednoręczny Ghul z Krypty (najprawdopodobniej Krypty 12) * Bandyci, w tym Bob oraz Jednooki Bandyta. Linki * Fallout 3 One Man, and a Crate of Puppets * Penny Arcade na Wikipedii * Penny Arcade Galeria pewien człowiek i skrzynia całe.jpg en:One Man, and a Crate of Puppets fr:One Man, and a Crate of Puppets it:One Man, and a Crate of Puppets pt:One Man, and a Crate of Puppets ru:One Man, and a Crate of Puppets uk:One Man, and a Crate of Puppets zh:One Man, and a Crate of Puppets Kategoria:Fallout 3